


all i want for christmas

by starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack (kinda), Fluff, Jinhwi if you squint really hard, M/M, Ong Seongwoo-centric, Romantic Comedy, a sprinkle of 2park, get ugly squad minus hyungseob and sammie boy, some sadness (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: All Seongwoo knew was that he had to confess to Daniel on Christmas. He wanted to get Daniel the perfect gift, but he didn't realize that meant dancing to Get Ugly in elf costume on Christmas.





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Super unedited. I haven't even read this once. Please forgive me! I wanted to upload before Christmas.

* * *

With two warms cups of hot chocolate in his hands, Seongwoo headed back to the corner of the quaint, dimly lit cafe he and Daniel had chosen. It was short detour the two had taken after a long practice session but Seongwoo wanted to make the most it. Despite the holidays coming up, it hardly felt like they would get time to enjoy it. As he walked closer, Seongwoo paused for a moment to take in Daniel’s silhouette against the crackling fireplace. The man’s shoulders slumped as he looked down at his phone.

As silently as he could, Seongwoo stepped closer, trying to sneak at the source of Daniel’s dejection. But he was too slow. Daniel had sensed him and promptly shut his screen. All Seongwoo saw was the familiar layout of a texting app.

_Who was he texting? What made him look so sad?_

Before he could even ask, Daniel attacked Seongwoo with his ultra bright smile as he reached out and grabbed his cup. The older man mentally groaned as he felt like he was melting into a puddle. He hated how Daniel could make him forget all the things that irked him so easily. He almost forgot why he’d dragged Daniel in here in the first place.

“So… have you thought about what you’re going to wish for yet?” Seongwoo asked as he took his seat, watching Daniel fiddle with the sleeve of the paper cup.

“Yeah,” Daniel said, a little too quickly. There was a tightness to his eyes that Seongwoo couldn’t quite place, but he decided to ignore it.

Instead, the older man pulled out the two paper ornaments he’d collected from the counter and smiled fondly at Daniel.”

“I know exactly what I want too.”

He wondered if maybe this time the blond boy would realize the true meaning of what he’d said.

As per usual, the younger man only gave him a toothy, oblivious grin.  “Thanks for suggesting this cafe, hyung! It’s been awhile since I’ve done something like this.”

Seongwoo swallowed back a sigh. Daniel missed his intentions for probably the millionth time in the last year. He returned the smile by animatedly bearing his own sparkly white teeth.  

“Can you believe I found this place by chance?” he asked making sure to sound as if it were a coincidence. His eyes remained on Daniel to see if the man noticed his attempts at nonchalance. No recollection flashed in Daniel's eyes as he amicably laughing along.

Which was good. Daniel didn’t need to know that Seongwoo had spent half a week picking out the perfect place and the perfect time to drag him here for the sole purpose of figuring out what he wanted for Christmas.

Daniel was one of those people that never directly told someone what they wanted. And Seongwoo was one of those people that HAD to get the perfect gift. At least when it came to Daniel.

After years of doubting himself and pushing his feelings in a corner, Seongwoo had made up his mind to finally confess to Daniel. And there was no better day than Christmas.

He wanted to make Daniel feel like the luckiest man in the world and getting the right gift was an essential part of that. Seongwoo had quickly written down his wish to give the best present before he was left itching with impatience as Daniel carefully wrote out his wish. He was going to find out exactly what the blond haired B-boy wanted. But he couldn’t sneak a peek. Not in front of Daniel anyways.

As they walked towards their separate apartments, Seongwoo mentally cheered for his brilliant plan. He went to the cafe the next morning and easily found the green construction paper with Daniel’s familiar handwriting.

It wasn’t until he read the contents that Seongwoo realized there was a flaw in his plan.

“You have got to be kidding me,” the dark haired dancer groaned as he took a picture of the paper ornament and quickly sent a snapshot to Jaehwan.

Wishes didn’t mean just tangible objects. Wishes could be anything.

“Why can’t he ask for something I can actually get him? Like expensive cologne or maybe a cat toy?” Seongwoo complained to Jaehwan over the phone while trudging through the snow to get to his bus stop. “Asking for his family and friends to be healthy and happy isn’t something I can order off Amazon.”

High pitched laughter grated Seongwoo’s ears as his friend mocked him. “You’re complaining, but I bet you like him even more because of it.’

Seongwoo frowned at how easily his friend called him out. “You’re right but, shut up.”

He could hear the ruffling of a chips bag across the line as Jaehwan munched on snacks he probably shouldn’t be eating. “What’s so wrong with just getting what you want to give him?”

“That’s what I did last year!” Seongwoo nearly yelled.

“And he wears that stupid cat sweater ALL the time,” Jaehwan shot back probably rolling his eyes.

“B-but,” he meekly tried to argue.

Jaehwan cut him off. “Yeah, yeah. ‘I don’t understand.’ Look, you should wait it out. I’m sure he wants something. Just don’t buy him jellies and we’re good,” his best friend cheekily suggests.

“Wow Jaehwan, you’re actually concerned about his teeth?”  Seongwoo drawled sarcastically, earning a scoff.  

“I’m more worried about me who’ll have to put up with you complaining about kissing someone with cavities,” Jaehwan teased. Seongwoo could almost see the sneer on his friend’s face. “If you give him more cavities, you’ll be kissing someone with dentures.”

“Have I told you I hate it when you’re right?” Seongwoo said, only to be graced by another cackling fit. “But yeah no jellies for Daniel. Do you have any other ideas?”

Before Jaehwan could say anything, Seongwoo heard muffled yelling and a door slamming came through the other line. “Oh shit! Gotta go! My mom’s calling me!” 

Seongwoo heard the call end before he could even say bye.

Without someone to rant to, Seongwoo was left to his own devices. He leaned against the cool glass of the gazebo and sighed. The man pulled out his phone and stared at the typo filled message Daniel sent upon arriving home.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He half-heartedly frowned at the smiling peach icon that Daniel used for his display photo.

The bus ride to the dance studio was longer than usual thanks to holiday traffic. Seongwoo practically leaped off in his rush to make it to practice on time. Various people called out to him as he hurriedly greeted them while simultaneously running toward the small room.

Seongwoo was practically gasping for air by the time his hand reached for the door. He quickly swung it open and bowed as he apologized, “I’m sorry I’m late! There was a lot of traffic on the way!”

For a few moments, Seongwoo stayed with his head down, catching his breath. When he looked up he saw the studio was distinctly empty.

Red flags started spiking up in his mind as contemplated what could have possibly happened to his friends. Someone behind him cleared their throats and Seongwoo turned to see Woojin blinking up at him with mischief in his eyes.

“Practice was cancelled this morning. Kahi ssaem wants to talk to us,” the younger boy casually stated, as if it were something Seongwoo should have been aware of. .

“Why didn’t you text me?” Seongwoo asked through grit teeth.

Woojin just tilted his head, shrugging as he comically pursed his lips. “Why didn’t you get here on time?”

It took every ounce of Seongwoo’s patience to contain the aggravation building inside of him. On any other day, he might have had a go at Woojin, but Seongwoo was well aware that an argument would only waste their time.

“Let’s not keep Kahi waiting,” he muttered. Seongwoo didn’t wait for Woojin to follow him as he walked in the direction of her office.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Kahi greeted him warmly before spanning her attention to all four of them. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called you,” she began, pausing for a moment to take in their eager, nervous stares.

Seongwoo hated being left in suspense like this. If life had a fast-forward button for moments like this, he’d be at 16x speed.

“Our studio has been given the incredible opportunity to participate in a major charity event which is going to be broadcast all over the nation. They asked us to send our best dance crew to perform.”

The dark haired dancer had to bite down on the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from screaming out in surprise.

“Our head staff members discussed it and we all agreed that we had send you four. So please say you’ll do it,” Kahi spoke asked with a smile as she saw their reactions.

Seongwoo hooped and hollered jumping up and down with Woojin right there at his side.

“Are you kidding?! This is amazing! This will be killer exposure for us and for the studio!” Seongwoo could no longer hold in his excitement. Happy jitters flowed all through his body and he felt like this was just some dream.

“A million times yes! Of course!” Daniel agreed with the Seongwoo as the four of them put their arms around each other shoulders.

“I still can’t believe this is real but there is no way I’m turning it down,” Jihoon spoke as if he was out of breath as he bounced excitedly on his toes.

Woojin sharply bowed at the trainer, grinning up with fierce determination as he rose. “We won’t let you down.”

Kahi smiled fondly at the boys and clapped her hands together. “It’s settled then. Congratulations on being our representative team! Practice hard you four!”

With that the four of them retreated back to their practice room where Woojin finally let loose all the joy he’d been holding back. The boy effectively overloaded with energy and began running laps around the room, babbling and screeching all the while. He only stopped when Jihoon headbutted him in this shoulder. In a half second they were glaring each other down and before Daniel and Seongwoo could even get in a word, the two then began wrestling like small animals.

The two older boys sighed as they watched from the side while doing their stretches.

As Daniel leaned forward to touch his toes he looked up at the scuffle between the younger two and passively asked, “Should we stop them?”

“Can we stop them?” Seongwoo challenged, rolling his shoulders to pop his back. The infamous pink sausage duo had on more than one occasion bullied him with their strength. If they were going to fight, even if it was a play fight, Seongwoo was going to stay out of it for sheer self preservation.

Daniel laughed and rose from him stretch. He leaned back, resting on his hands as he smiled up at Seongwoo. “Do you have any idea what kind of song we should dance to, hyung?”

Seongwoo looked down and held his gaze before giving Daniel a hand, pulling him up once he’d felt the younger boy’s fingers grasp at his. “Seeing  we just found out fifteen minutes ago that we were even performing, I’m still not over the fact that this is real.”

“I know what song we should do!” Jihoon eagerly shouted. The boy untangled himself from Woojin and ran to the stereo, quickly pulling up a song from his phone.

Woojin joined Seongwoo and Daniel as they waited. The three of them moved their heads to the familiar beat building through the speakers.

Upon realizing what song was playing, Woojin couldn’t help but question Jihoon. “Get Ugly? The song we did for the Summer Showcase?”

“Think about it!” The other boy reasoned. “If we do the remix and revamp the choreo it’ll be less to learn. I know we could just do a whole new song with new choreo in two weeks, but I want to look as polished as possible!”

“That’s actually a good idea…” Woojin sounded surprised to agree, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

Before another fight could break out the older boys started to affirm the selection as well, praising Jihoon and ruffling his hair fondly.

“Alright, since everyone seems to agree, let’s get to practice!” Daniel cheered as he clapped his hands, signalling eating to get in formation.

Like clockwork, the four of them moved around each other with skill and poise. Each movement was so seamless it was hard to tell where one move began and another started. By the end of that session the four of them had managed to get down a solid routine.

Though the changes were minor Seongwoo could tell that the dance looked completely different. It was more polished and hard hitting. There was no room or time for viewers of this performance to get bored. The boys wanted to guarantee whoever watched them would want to watch over and over again. With a routine this good the boys felt confident.

Practices went smoothly. They were all in tip top shape. Each of them could dance this routine in their sleep. Everything seemed to be perfect until they opened the door to their practice room and found a box addressed to them.

Woojin, ever impatient, ran up to the box and immediately plucked the card on top of it.

“Hello boys, I’m so happy to see you working so hard. I have a little surprise for you all inside the box. Love, Kahi-ssaem,” Woojin read out, almost too quickly for the other boys to understand.

In a flurry of movements, the red haired boy ripped open the box. Inside it were four individual packages addressed to the each of them.

Seongwoo excitedly grabbed at his own box and opened it. When he was met with the sight of a emerald green velvet costume he couldn’t help but mutter, “What the fuck?”

Daniel, being Daniel, only laughed as he picked the outfit out of the box and held it up against his chest.

Seongwoo thought it was entirely unfair that Daniel still looked handsome despite how ridiculous the outfit was.

“This has got to be a joke…” Woojin frowned as he inspected the material.

Jihoon snorted as he pulled out something else from the box. “It’s got matching peppermint stockings too. Great.”

Seongwoo had been sneering at the patterned tights when Daniel remarked, “Guys, there’s a message at the bottom of our boxes.

All four boys looked down at their boxes and found flyers posted in each one.

_Nabuel Children’s Foundation 11th Annual Christmas Charity Event Hosted by Yoon Jisung at YMC Square Mall_

“Shit, this isn’t just a charity event? It’s a freaking Christmas charity event?!” Woojin screams, nearly tearing the box in half.

“It’s a Children’s charity too…,” Jihoon laments, a deep pout settling on his face.  

Seongwoo shakes his head as he resigned to the fact. “We should have known, given the timing.”

“What are we going to do now?” Woojin panics further, his voice rising in pitch. “We can’t dance in these! It’s too clashing!” He shaked his green pants in front of his own face and frowns.

“It can’t be that horrible…” There was a hesitance in Daniel’s voice as he spoke.

Woojin deadpanned. “Daniel-hyung, our routine isn’t exactly the most child friendly.”

The older boy clicked his tongue. “You’re still a child, and yet you came up with half of it, Woojin.”

Woojin’s face nearly matched the redness of his hair.

“I’m not a child any more,hyung! And that’s not the point!” The boy threw up his arms in indignation. “The point is we’re supposed to be performing an A class routine in freaking elf costumes! Not only will some people be offended by our dance, but people might not be able to look past our costumes and appreciate the dance. We worked so hard on this, hyung. I can’t believe it’s just for something like this.” By the time he finished, the eighteen year old was out of breath.

Daniel’s eyes softened as he opened his mouth to speak, but the words died on his tongue as Kahi opened the studio door.

“I see you boys found your outfits,” she smiled as she saw the opened boxes. “These were made specifically for the performance.”

The weight of the statement didn’t make any of them feel better.

“That’s great….” Seongwoo meekly replied.

The lack of enthusiasm in his usually cheery tone made the teacher raise a brow.

She folded her arms and pinned him with the sharpness of her gaze. “Is there a problem?”

“We don’t want to wear these suits,” Woojin blurted out, sounding confident and defiant. Despite the way he carried himself, Seongwoo could see in the way Woojin’s hands shake. He was scared out of his mind.

The shaking got worse as Kahi turned her piercing eyes onto him. There was cool finality in her tone as she offered an ultimatum, “Our sponsors gave us those suits. Either you wear them and perform or you don’t perform.”

Her hair swished as she moved to leave making each of the boys shiver in terror. Before closing the door, ducked her head in one last time. “You have until tomorrow to tell me if you’re going through with this or not.”

Though she didn’t slam the door as it shut, the closing click resounded throughout the room.

Woojin put his face into his hands and groaned. “Ugh! Can you believe we’re not going to be able to dance because of this dumb costume?”

“This is so unfair!” Jihoon agreed slumped down onto the floor and kicked the box at his feet.

“We wasted so much time doing this routine,” Seongwoo despaired. “We could have been working on something else.”

Daniel who had stayed quiet the whole time, finally spoke. “I’m still going to do it.”

Three heads snapped in his direction.

“What?” Seongwoo gasped out his question, thinking he’d heard wrong.

“I’m still going to perform,” Daniel said once more, this time with more resolution. 

“In this outfit?” Seongwoo snapped, holding up and shaking the green cloth in his hands. “Are you kidding?” From the way, Daniel wouldn’t meet his eyes Seongwoo knew the other man had made up his mind. He was going to go through with this, no matter what they said.

“No one is going to take us seriously, Daniel!” Seongwoo’s warning verged on pleading.

But it seemed that Daniel could not be swayed. He licked his lips and gave them a determined gaze.

“I’m not asking you guys to perform with me If you really don’t want to I’ll just perform alone,” Daniel assured with a smile.

He quietly walked out of the room, possibly to find Kahi, leaving the other three in stunned silence.

Seongwoo knew Daniel well enough to know when he meant it. And Daniel would absolutely meant it. He would do this, but he wouldn’t be happy about it.

Daniel loved to perform with his friends- not by himself. He’d once even told Seongwoo dancing alone felt empty and sad. It harshly yanked at Seongwoo’s heartstrings knowing Daniel would go through with it despite that. There was no way Seongwoo was going to let him do this alone. Even if he hated the idea of wearing this stupid outfit.

 _Damn you, Kang Daniel. For making me like you as much as I do._ Seongwoo thought as he let out a sigh, following Daniel out the door. He sprinted to Kahi’s door and found Daniel right before he was about to knock. Seongwoo swallowed, carefully placing a hand on Daniel’s shoulder.  

“If you go, I go too.”

When Daniel beamed at Seongwoo, the older man felt his heart pound a little faster. All it took was Daniel giving him the puppy eyes and Seongwoo was ready to do anything for him- even suffer through embarrassing himself on national television.

As the two of them confirmed their participation with Kahi, Seongwoo felt regret start to crawl up his throat like bile. Was this really okay? Was he crazy?

He took a sideways glance at Daniel, whose smile shined like the sun, and mentally cursed again. If he backed out, not only would Kahi kill him, but he’d disappoint Daniel.

It was true that Seongwoo sometimes enjoyed messing with the younger man, but this was different. The way Daniel was acting now gave the clear message that he cared a lot about this performance. And though he wasn’t sure what it was that drove him, Seongwoo was sure Daniel wasn’t doing this for recognition. 

Once they were done, Daniel and Seongwoo collected their things from the practice room. All that remained of Jihoon and Woojin’s presence were the boxes which held their stage outfits. Seongwoo tried to not notice how Daniel’s shoulders seemed to slump as his gaze lingered on the boxes.

A heavy silence lingered around them as they left the studio.

Seongwoo was used to walking these roads with Daniel, except usually the younger man would be filling the atmosphere with his chatter. Today he choose to walk quietly, kicking up dirtied snow with his shoes. It should have been calming, but Seongwoo only felt uncomfortable.

His mind kept flipping between reaching for Daniel’s hand and asking what was wrong. He wanted to fix whatever problem was bothering Daniel. He’d fix every problem if he could. But for now all he could do was offer what he had.

Seongwoo cleared his throat, making Daniel look over at him.

“Want to get food? My treat,” Seongwoo suggested, sounding casual despite the anxiety that filled him.

Daniel’s eyes went wide. Seongwoo rarely paid for food.

The air shifted as something akin to recognition let in the other man’s eyes. Daniel opened his mouth to speak, uttering only a half formed syllable when his phone rang.

Seongwoo tried to hide the chill of disappointment as Daniel gave him an apologetic smile before answering his phone.

“Hello?...” There was a muffled voice on the other line spouting a stream of words which warped Daniel’s face with worry lines. Seongwoo thought he looked so much younger, so vulnerable as he nodded to whoever was on the other line. “Yes…Yes, I’ll be right over…”

Seongwoo wanted to be mad at Daniel the moment the words left his lips. But the urgency and sadness in his voice only made Seongwoo concerned. “Thank you.”

When Daniel hung up, he wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, hyung. We’ll have to rain check,” the man said in a hurried whisper. He didn’t wait for Seongwoo to reply as he rushed to the nearest subway entrance and dashed down the stairs.  

“Take care…,” Seongwoo half-heartedly called out to Daniel’s broad shoulders as they disappeared from view.

Alone in the cold, Seongwoo strolled the streets, glaring at the couples who passed by. Why did Daniel have to be so dense? Why did Seongwoo have to have the worst luck in the world?

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could bare being just a friend to Daniel. It was tiring sometimes- liking someone who didn’t show a hint of liking you back. Seongwoo had known Daniel long enough to know he gave it his all when it came to what he wanted.

If Daniel was leaving him be, did that mean that Daniel would only turn him down?

Seongwoo shook the thought from his head. He didn’t have time to think like that. He was going to confess to Daniel. And he was going to find the perfect gift to confess with.

He stood in front of a department store window, peering inside at his options, deliberating what to get Daniel, when his pocket started blaring the Power Rangers’ theme song.

Seongwoo pulled out his, phone pressing it to his ear. He didn’t even need to read the contact to know who it was.

“So, have you changed your mind?” Seongwoo forwent a greeting.

“Uh… hyung. That’s not why I called,” Woojin’s voice on the other line seemed tense, if not a little nervous or scared.

Park Woojin being anything remotely close to scared meant something was wrong. Really wrong.

“What’s going on? Where are you?” Seongwoo frantically pinned the boy with questions. Even if he was slightly annoyed with Woojin, he would never leave him behind if he was in trouble. Before, Woojin could even reply, Seongwoo headed towards the street to call a cab.

“There’s something you have to see, hyung. I’m not sure I can explain over the phone.”

Seongwoo felt the gears in his head come to a halt. There was an urgency in Woojin’s voice, but he wasn’t even going to try to explain why he’d called him all of a sudden.

“Woojin, if you don’t tell me what’s going on right this instant, I will punch you,” the older man seethed over the phone.

There was underlying panic and anxiety maring his threat but Woojin continued to evade him.

“Just please come,” the boy asked in a hushed tone before before hanging up.

Seongwoo wanted to scream at his phone but it buzzed again.

Woojin had sent him as address and as Seongwoo typed it in, his heart dropped.

It was a hospital.

Why on earth was he at the hospital?

Seongwoo felt his heartbeat throb in his ears as he hailed a cab. As the seconds ticked by, he bounced his foot restlessly. He tried to keep his breathing even to keep from panicking inside a cab. The ride felt far too long for Seongwoo’s liking, despite the fact it was a short distance. He quickly paid his driver and ran.

He ran and ran until he was heaving lungfuls of air, leaning over on his knees to catch his breath. His eyes searched the waiting room for his friends.

From across the room he could make out Jihoon’s bright yellow hoodie. He focused on the boy until their eyes locked and Seongwoo could see they lacked their usual cheery glint.

Seongwoo brushed back his dark hair to calm himself as he made his way over to where Jihoon was waiting. Up close he could make out the puffy redness which lined his eyes and Seongwoo felt his anxiety spike.

“Where is he?” Seongwoo asked softly.

Jihoon refused to meet his eyes. The boy said nothing as he motioned for Seongwoo to follow him down the hall. They made a turn leading down to row of patient rooms. In front of the last room in the hall, Woojin stood silently.

Seongwoo dashed up to the younger boy and started to examine him.

“Are you okay? Why are you here? What’s going on?”

Woojin frowned as he pushed away Seongwoo’s hands.

“I’m fine, hyung,” he croaked, sounding hollow and almost guilty. The boy was biting his lips, hesitating to answer or look him in the eyes.

Seongwoo stepped closer to Woojin. He crossed his arms and sternly asked again, “Woojin, why are we here if you and Jihoon are okay?”

The boy swallowed. Seongwoo waited for a reply, but Woojin just raised a finger and pointed at window of the door.

Seongwoo was about to yell at Woojin for spying on people when he noticed a familiar pair of broad shoulders inside the room.

Seongwoo gasped.

Daniel was sitting down next to a child’s bed, affectionately brushing back the boy’s hair. The boy looked so small and frail, yet his body was attached to so many tubes and machines.Pain seemed to be etched across the boy’s face. Seongwoo could see Daniel’s worry through how tightly he held the boy’s hand. Even through the window, Seongwoo could tell that Daniel was muttering an endless stream of encouraging words.

“That’s small Woojin, isn’t it, hyung?” Woojin asked as he also looked in through the window.

Seongwoo nodded, feeling small waves of guilt crash over him.

Lee Woojin might not have been related to Daniel in any way, but Daniel had adopted him back when he first came to try out at the dance studio. Eventually, the kid stopped coming by and no one really knew why.

Seongwoo swallowed back guilt that had building up inside of him. He now understood why Daniel would have asked for the health and happiness of his loved ones. He braced himself before looking back at the boys who were next to him.

“What happened to him?” he asked, watching as they began to nervously shuffle their feet.

“From what I could find out,” Jihoon began as he hid his face and messed with the sleeves of his jacket, “small Woojin was in a bad car accident. It’s been about a few months and he’s still recovering.”

Seongwoo made a noncommittal hum but his face morphed with concern.  

“That’s not the only thing, hyung…,” Jihoon said, his voice cracking as his eyes began to well up again. “Apparently the charity which covers Woojin is the same one that’s hosting the event.”

“So, Daniel…,” Seongwoo breathed, looking back into the room to see Daniel, still comforting the frail child.

The red haired, older Woojin spoke the words inside Seongwoo’s mind. “Daniel-hyung is performing for Lee Woojin.”

At that moment, a nurse with a cart of food passed the, opening the door to the room. All three boys could clearly hear Daniel say, “Woojin-ah, hyung is going to perform at the charity event for you. So you have to promise you’ll be there to cheer me on.”

Both Woojin and Jihoon stood in the middle of the hall, on the verge of tears.

“Let’s go, you two. We shouldn’t be bothering the staff like this,” Seongwoo said, not waiting for either of the other two answer him as he grabbed their hands. They didn’t protest as he pulled them through the halls and out the door. It wasn’t until they passed the bus stop that Woojin tugged at his hand.

“Hyung, we just passed the bus.” Woojin pointing over his shoulder as he tried to tug his hand again.

Had he been using his full strength he could have easily done it, but there was purpose to the way Seongwoo walked.

“I know.” Seongwoo answered, not looking back as he dragged them into a small homey restaurant. He turned back and smiled at them as they stood in the foyer. “I’m treating you two to food.”

The other two looked at each other and then back at Seongwoo with surprise. It was a known fact that Seongwoo hardly ever treated anyone to food.

“Hyung…,” Jihoon sounded like he was on the verge of tears again.

Seongwoo knew he might regret the decision later, but he couldn’t just let them go home when they were sad. He was hungry too anyways.

The two of them joined him at the table and quietly picked at the food that he’d ordered for the three of them. Seongwoo wanted to say something but before he could, Jihoon suddenly started to cry.

“We followed Daniel hyung today to see if we could apologize but we found him going to hospital and then… and then we… we saw,” Jihoon tried to explain as he sobbed.

That was when tears started to spill from Woojin’s eyes as well.

“Hyung, we feel like horrible people,” the red haired boy sniffed. “How could we get upset over something so petty?”

Seongwoo reached over the table and reached for their hands. He gave them a warm, smile as he assured them, “There’s still time to fix this, you know?”

He patted their hands and let them finish crying. Their appetites seemed to return after the small cry session. By the end of it, Seongwoo had burned a large hole into his wallet. He almost regretted it. But his heart felt a lot better knowing it would be the four of them out there on that stage.

After confirming their participation with Kahi the next day, the two younger boys suited up in the costume and hid as they waited for Daniel to arrive.

Seongwoo stood guard at the door, giving them the signal when Daniel got closer.

The lights in the studio had been off, making it look as if no one was inside. But the moment Daniel flicked on the switch music blared and he was greeted by Jihoon and Woojin dancing to their track in their elf costumes.

Daniel was beaming as he looked at them. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We couldn’t let you have all the fun, hyung,” Woojin said, trying to look cool as he crossed his arms and smirked. His oversized cap kept sliding down his face.

Jihoon let out a sigh before he walked over to him and fixed it. “Maybe we could negotiate some costume changes first.”

It astounded Seongwoo how with only a day and half left to prepare they’d managed to edit their song and do some alterationsions to their outfits. They traded the curly toed elf shoes that had originally come with the outfit for nice white sneakers. Somehow they were even able to convince Kahi to wear sunglasses during the performance. The only thing they couldn’t convince them to get rid of was the hates, but Woojin had adjusted the choreography to take care of that problem.

Even with the changes though, Seongwoo’s heart couldn’t stop racing at the fact he was going out there dressed like an freaking elf. But this was for a good cause. And besides apparently they weren’t the only ones dressed in ridiculous Christmas attire.

Guanlin, one of their younger friends, was dressed in elf attire similar to theirs.

The only difference was his outfit was more intricate. He was standing imposingly high as he hovered around a rather short looking Santa Clause.

At first they didn’t recognize their other friend, Sungwoon, because he was gluing on a curly white beard.

“Hyung, remind me again why you’re Santa?” Guanlin asked as he handed the short man more glue. “They could have gotten some old guy,”

Sungwoon scoffed not missing a beat, “Jisung had to MC.”

“Hey!” Jisung yelled snapping his head in their direction even though he was a good 30 feet away.

“Also, because I’m jolly.”

“Right…,” Guanlin drawled, sounding unconvinced. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to greet kids for three hours in that suit, hyung?” The boy asked as he helped the man adjust the buckle on his shirt.

Sungwoon patted his fake belly. “It’s actually comfortable and I just have to sit there and smile. I’m basically a prop.”He shrugged as he finished gluing on the last parts of the fake beard. “It’s not like I actually have to promise to bring them gifts or anything.”

Guanlin’s forehead scrunched as he reached out and grabbed Sungwoon’s shoulder. His lower lip stuck out as he asked, “But hyung what about that kid who asked for the iPhone X?”

The sad puppy eyes only made Sungwoon click his tongue. He poked the tall boy in the shoulder. “That kid was you. And the answer is no,” he said, flatly.

“But hyung I’ve been a loyal elf to you all these year!” Guanlin protested, crowding the small Santa as he went off on a rant.

Sungwoon covered his ears with his gloved hands and walked away- Guanlin, of course, continued his outbursts as he followed the now fully dressed Santa.

“You know, it makes me feel slightly better that we aren’t the only ones dressed like this,” Woojin said, watching the whole mess unfold as he laced up his shoes. 

“You still look stupid,” someone said as they entered the room. Woojin snapped his head to see who’d said it and scrunched his nose as he found a familiar bright eyed, purple haired boy.  

Woojin grit his teeth, but chose- for once- to not pick a fight. “Do you have the song, Daehwi?”

“Of course,” the boy chimed as he pulled out a CD from his coat pocket. He handed it to Woojin and said, “I edited out all the profanity like you asked.”

Woojin nodded in thanks as he put it away to give to the DJ later. The red haired boy took a deep breath as he eyed the set let again.

“Don’t look so nervous, Woojin-hyung. You’re going to do just fine out there,” the boy reassured with a smile. “Though I’m not too sure about the hat,” Daehwi laughed as he lifted finger and dinged the bell hanging off the end of Woojin’s cap.

Before Woojin could get mad, Daehwi pretended to hear Jinyoung call him over for rehearsal and scurried away.

“Look at you,” Jaehwan hollered as his curly dark hair peaked through the door.

“Jaehwan,” Seongwoo sighed as his friend started snapping photos of everyone. 

The other man’s obnoxious laugh filled his ears. “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this.” His phone’s flash kept going off as he clicked away.

Seongwoo was two seconds away from punching Jaehwan’s face when the door opened.   

“Sorry, I gave him coffee to calm his nerves,” Minhyun’s velvety voice greeted them as he grabbed Jaehwan by his collar. “Good luck to you four. I’m looking forward to your performance.”

He quickly bowed his head before dragging Jaehwan out of the room.

As the next act was called to the stage, it was just the four of them left in the green room.

“Three more left until we’re on… ,” Seongwoo said. A chill ran through his whole body as doubt started to settle in again. “Are you guys ready?”

Jihoon forcefully shook his head and took another bite of the complimentary cookies. “Man, I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I feel like throwing up…”

“Then stop eating!” Woojin snatched what was left of the cookies out of his hands.

“Enough, you two,” Daniel warned as he took the cookie back from Woojin. He gave Jihoon a woeful look. “He’s right though. You’re going to get sick if you keep eating these right now. Maybe after we’re done.”  

They heard applause from outside and tensed. The act had finished already?

Seongwoo gathered them all in a huddle before the staff came to direct them back stage.

As the oldest hyung, he felt somewhat responsible for them. He did his best to channel Jisung as he gave them a little pep talk “Alright, now isn’t the time to argue. Just remember to go out there and perform our hearts out.”

“Don’t worry too much about the steps. Let’s have fun with this,” Daniel added and Seongwoo felt his heart melt. How did Daniel always know what Seongwoo needed to hear?

As they stood backstage, they did a quick run through of the steps one last time before they were asked to head onto stage.

Seongwoo wasn’t sure if he’d imagine it or not, but he could almost swear he felt Daniel give his hand a squeeze as he passed him. His heart was racing before he even heard the music pour through the speakers. The small gesture was enough to drown out the fact a million cameras flashed and snapped away.

He could care less about how the crowd might taunt him. When their song blared, Seongwoo felt his mind let go of everything except for this dance.

The four of them moved as one entity as they popped and locked. It seemed almost as if they were dancing on ice with how smoothly they switched formation. Seongwoo couldn’t help but give a small smile as he heard the cheer after Daniel flip. The screaming grew louder when they all threw their hats into the crowd before the second chorus. As the tension in the music increased, their movements got faster until they all stopped in time with song.

They froze in their ending pose smiling and smirking out at the crowd before their mouthed the last words of the song.

Screams erupted from all over the mall. There were people on the floor in front of the stage, on the sides of the stage, and even on the second floor that were looking down at them. The sound was deafeningly loud as it shook the stage.

They all started chanting, “Encore! Encore!”

When Jisung came onto stage, giving them a proud smile as he told the crowd that unfortunately they had a schedule to keep.

“That was amazing!” Daehwi yelled as he ran up to them and gave each of them a hug.

Jaehwan also stood at the back of the stage clapping for them as they descended the ramp. “I have to agree with, Daehwi. You guys killed it.”

“I think you guys will definitely have a ton of fans after this,” Minhyun said as he held up a recap of the live stage.

The four of them gathered round and watched in awe at how the final product came out. It looked like a completely different performance from what they’d originally planned, but in the best way possible. Everyone was monitoring themselves, but Seongwoo couldn’t help but stare at Daniel as he danced. He could watch Daniel forever if he were able.

He had to talk to Daniel tonight. Even if he had to do it present-less. Seongwoo didn’t think he could hold back any longer. They were all heading to Minhyun’s house to celebrate later that night anyways.

But first they were all headed back to their homes to get ready. Since Seongwoo and Daniel lived nearby, of course the road the same bus.

The high of their performance was enough to distract Seongwoo from blurting out his feelings. Thankfully Daniel was in the same elated state as him and gushed with him over how good the performance was.

“Oh my god, we’re number one on Naver!” Daniel screamed, calling the attention of everyone on the bus.

“You’re kidding?!” Seongwoo shouted back despite the heavy shushing from the people around them.

Daniel pulled up the real time searches on TV Naver and showed Seongwoo the results.

Seongwoo couldn’t believe it. So he pulled it up on his own phone and took a screenshot. He stared at the photo as he wistfully declared, “This is it. Life is never going to get better than this.”

“No hyung, this is just the beginning,” Daniel said, smiling mischievously as he pushed the button to stop the bus.

The dark haired man furrowed his brow. “What are you doing? We’re still one stop away.”

“I needed to grab something before we reach the apartments,” Daniel stated vaguely as he got up to exit the bus.

Seongwoo, though confused, grabbed his things and followed Daniel off the bus. They walked in the cold weather until Daniel stopped in front of a small shop full of gacha machines.

The older man wasn’t sure what Daniel could possibly need from here, but he followed him inside anyways.

“Hyung, Woojin woke up,” Daniel suddenly said as he inserted a bill into a machine which returned coins.

Seongwoo’s face morphed with confusion. “Huh?”

The blond haired man faced Seongwoo. “Woojin. Lee Woojin. He’s awake now and he saw our performance.”  Daniel’s eyes lit up as he spoke. “He called me and told me exactly how much he liked it.”

Seongwoo’s eyes went wide with shock, just a few days ago the boy had been strapped to machines which helped his breath and now he was able to make phone calls?

“That’s amazing! It’s like a Christmas miracle!” the older man exclaimed.

“Yes, hyung. Exactly like a miracle,” Daniel said cryptically as he walked towards Seongwoo. He kept moving closer and closer until he was right in front of Seongwoo. The distance between them short enough to where Seongwoo could feel the heat radiate from Daniel’s larger body.

They stood like that silently and Seongwoo felt like he was going to die. He was pretty sure his whole face was red as Daniel leaned over him. _What was going on? Why was he doing this?_

Seongwoo’s head swam with questions but he didn’t dare to open his mouth. He feared he might scream.

Daniel kept smiling at him as he raised a hand to the side of Seongwoo’s head. Seongwoo felt him get even closer and closed his eyes. His heart quickened it’s pace until it heard the plot of two coins and a machine turning to reveal a prize.

Seongwoo opened his eyes again. His face felt like it was on fire as Daniel stepped back. How could he be so stupid? Of course, Daniel wasn’t going to kiss him.

The older man turn away from Daniel, moving to where he could more easily exit the store. But Daniel caught his hand and pressed the toy into his palm.

“Hyung,” Daniel called as he tugged his hand and drew Seongwoo closer.

“Y-yes?” Seongwoo hesitated but finally looked up at Daniel.

“I know you’ve liked me for a long time,” the blond boy admitted in an airy breath.

“You have?” Seongwoo squeaked as goosebumps rose on his arms.

Daniel took a deep breath before explaining. “I might seem like I don’t know anything, but I knew. This whole time. I just didn’t know how to reply. I wanted to tell you, but at the right time. And I don’t think I’m going to get a better time than now.”

Seongwoo blinked as he processed everything he’d just heard. “You… you like me, too?”

“Yes, hyung. I like you. I like you a lot.” Daniel pressed his forehead to Seongwoo’s reaching for the toy he’d pressed into his hand. Seongwoo felt him clasp it open and pull out a glittery band from inside it.

“Is this a Sailor Moon ring?” Seongwoo looked down at the metal toy. “It looks like it could maybe fit my pinky.”

Daniel sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his head as he admitted, “I couldn’t figure out what to get you.”

Seongwoo just laughed as he too conceded, “Me neither.”

“You know, that spiderman gacha over there sounds pretty good.” Daniel playfully gestured to his desired toy before he burst out laughing.

Seongwoo tried to glare at him, but he couldn’t hold a straight face when he heard Daniel’s laughter.

They each left that store with a pocket full of coins, overly-priced “Christmas gifts”, and someone who they knew they would be able to spend many Christmases with.

**BONUS:**

In front of them stood the door to Minhyun’s large, imposing mansion, one of the few located in the outer rim of Seoul. Seongwoo felt Daniel give his hand a comforting squeeze. It only made the raven haired man clasp onto his new boyfriend’s hand tighter.

“Ready to go in?”

“Is anyone really ever ready to face our friends?” Seongwoo jested, making Daniel chuckle. He gave Daniel a sly smile as he whispered, “Though maybe a kiss for good luck might help us.”

Daniel surprisingly got the hint, quickly swooping down to give Seongwoo a short peck on the lips.

Seongwoo pouted as Daniel’s eyes twinkled knowingly. “That was not a kiss, Daniel,” he complained.

His boyfriend leaned dangerously close to his ear and whispered, “If I kiss you longer than that, we might be here all night.”

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes taking his words as a challenge. He pressed a hand to side of Daniel’s face keeping it close to his.

“I don’t see that being a problem,” he muttered back and watched as Daniel shivered, likely not from the cold.

Daniel pulled away from Seongwoo, his face more visibly red now. “Our friends are waiting for us, hyung. And it’s snowing too. We’ll both catch colds.”

“Alright, alright fine,” Seongwoo caved, finally ringing the doorbell.

As soon as they opened the door, they were assaulted by their friends. Each of them was holding a fishing rod with mistletoes tied to the ends.

“You’ll have to kiss to enter!” the two of them heard Woojin’s voice from somewhere in the corner.

“Does this mean we have to kiss each other nine times?” Seongwoo asked as he grabbed Daniel’s shoulder, happily taking on their friends’ request.

“Just kiss!” Jisung shouted in frustration.

Both Seongwoo and Daniel laughed at their friends’ antics as they faced one another. Warm breaths and cold lips melded as snow fall silhouetted the scene.

Seongwoo could hear his friends’ capturing this moment on their phones. Maybe he should have been a bit embarrassed, but he felt nothing but happiness as he wrapped Daniel up in his arms.

In his head, this moment was worthy of being saved inside a snowglobe. A giant one that he’d put up every Christmas and show his kids and grandkids.

It truly was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this ^_^ I loved writing this even though it took a little time. Thanks to [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue) for helping me come up with some of the parts of this fic XD I will come back and edit it soon. Sorry if it's sort of terrible.


End file.
